littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack
Jack was Laura Ingalls' scruffy, lovable dog who appeared in almost every episode until his death in the first episode of season four, Castoffs. He often came with the Ingalls family in picnics, and Walnut Grove gatherings. Jack was almost shot by Charles in The Raccoon because he thought Jack was infected with rabies. He travelled with the Ingalls' almost everywhere they went; to events such as annual and family picnics, a baseball game and occasionally to Oleson's Mercantile (disapproved by Harriet Oleson, leading to Jack always being told to wait outside. Pilot Movie Jack made his debut along with the rest of the Ingalls family. Jack's claim to fame came when he got lost crossing the river. The family thinks that he is dead for a few days as they keep going, until one night when he reunites with the family. This experience is referred to in later episodes. He has other big scenes, such as when he is tied up when Pa leaves to go hunting and 2 Native Americans show up. Laura almost unties him, and she is severely yelled at later by Charles. Season 1 Jack had a few big episodes in the first season. In Ma's Holiday, Jack gets to lick plates clean with Mr. Edwards as the babysitter, but refuses the rattler stew. In The Raccoon, Jack and Laura get attacked by a pet raccoon and there is a rabies scare. In Circus Man, Jack gets severely injured until the "secret powders" heals him. In Doctor's Lady, Jack gets foxtails in his ears for the first time, a problem that will reappear in future episodes. In Christmas at Plum Creek, Jack receives a gingerbread man that was given to him by Santa Claus. Season 4 In the first episode Castoffs, Jack has foxtails in his ears again, but Laura procrastinates on removing them. When she finally goes to do it, she finds him dead in the barn. Charles soon brings home a new dog, Bandit whom he found, but it takes some time for Laura to warm up to him. Season 5 In the episode The Godsister, Carrie and her imaginary friend Alissa went to heaven and there she met Jack again. These events however were part of a dream Carrie had. Book Character In the Little House Book Series, Jack was a French bulldog -- and traveled with Laura Ingalls almost everywhere. He dies at the beginning of By the Shores of Silver Lake of old age. Behind the Scenes In real life, Jack was played by a dog named Barney. Appearances * Harvest of Friends * Country Girls * 100 Mile Walk * Mr. Edwards' Homecoming * The Love of Johnny Johnson * If I Should Wake Before I Die * Town Party, Country Party * Ma's Holiday * School Mom * The Raccoon * The Voice of Tinker Jones * The Award * The Lord is My Shepherd (Part 1) * The Lord is My Shepherd (Part 2) * Christmas at Plum Creek * Family Quarrel * Doctor's Lady * Circus Man * Castoffs * The Godsister * The harp * Gun Day * The new beggining part 1 * Laura gets old(Cameo) * Silver Slipper Book Appearances * Little House in the Big Woods * Farmer Boy * Little House on the Prairie * On the Banks of Plum Creek * By the Shores of Silver Lake Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Deceased Little House characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Cameos